Eternal Dragons
The Eternal Dragons is a RPG Inferno squadron that is under the current leadership of both Crimson Crashing and gamechick9. Squadron Lore In all of the land, as far as eye could see, there were mythical beasts in the sky. With wings spread they went forth to protect the land from evil. But one fateful day, the sky's blackened with clouds, a mysterious white flash wiped the dragons off the face of the earth. The fate of the world looked grim, as the rest of earth's creatures would no longer be protected by the gallant winged-beasts. But from the shadows came, a noble crew. Both brave and valiant they set forth to rid the land of the evil that was threatening the existence of life as we know it. For they the last remaining life force of the dragons, once large and full of power, now diminished partially into small, but fearsome warriors, sworn to fight against evil, one last time. This is their story... Rules #Read, memorize, and abide by the Inferno Rules. # In addition, the Forums Rules shall be followed as well. #Haxxed Stats. You all know about it, you all know that it is wrong. Haxxed stats will not be tolerated against even the weakest of enemies. #There will be no rudeness in the Clan thread, the Inferno Chatbox, or anywhere on the forums at all that can anyway be traced back to the Eternal Dragons. #Anything that has no business with the Inferno may NOT be posted in the official thread, but may be allowed in the social thread. This does NOT mean that it is FI in there! #The Squad Tag should be worn on your RPG name at all times. It is a priviledge to wear it. ]£ #Unnecessary bickering between squad members shall not be tolerated. If a time comes where an argument ensues, The higher up's will step in and try to examine/solve the issue. #The above rule goes DOUBLE for bickering between you and a different squad. Lets leave the fighting for the game, eh? #Squad events can be challenging or easy depending on your individual skills. That being said, if you win an event or a battle with a member from our squad or a different one, do not brag profusely. If you lose, accept it with a bow and a handshake and congratulate them on their victory. #The requirements are here for a reason, do not try to apply before meeting the criteria or risk NEVER being accepted. #The Inferno is for everyone to enjoy, so go out there and farm, get the best equipment, make some friends in the Chatbox, and most importantly, have fun! Requirements #Must have at least 250 Wins. #Must have at least 3 spells mastered along with 3 sleights. #Must have at least 1 keyblades and 2 keychains. #Must have at least 3 achievements unlocked. #Must have a vivid understanding of Inferno and Squad rules. #Must post your Inferno Scan upon applying. #Must choose the name of your dragon warrior. (See Title Information) #Decision will be made by the Eternal's. (See Title Information) #Upon applying, it shall be assumed that you have made a read through of the WHOLE thread. #Every member must send at least 250 munny to my account every two weeks to be donated for Squad points. Current Active Members Title Information Making a Name for Yourself Upon entering the squad, you must choose a name for yourself. As of now, being a new member, your name shall consist of simple elements. Some examples: *£ Fire Dragon £ *£ Water Dragon £ *£ Earth Dragon £ *£ Thunder Dragon £ And so on... Climbing the Ranks As a newly appointed Eternal Dragons Squad member, you shall join the ranks as a Dragon Squire. This is the earliest rank and hence the rank with the least amount of privileges. Dragon Squires shall not be allowed to participate in events as they are in the process of gaining the squad's trust. Dragon Apprentice's shall only be allowed in events as last minute replacements. Dragon Warrior is the first rank that has no limitations as of events.The Ranks go as followed: *£ Dragon Squire £ *£ Dragon Apprentice £ *£ Dragon Warrior £ *£ Dragon Knight £ *£ High Dragon £ *£ Eternal Dragon £ The Eternal Dragons Eternal Dragons are the highest rank and are responsible for voting in new members. It is a group vote and must be a majority win. If by chance, the vote is 50/50, the High Dragon's will cast in their opinion. Ranking Up To rank up, you must complete a certain number of tasks. From Dragon Squire up to a Dragon Apprentice, it takes the completion of three tasks. The same goes for Dragon Apprentice's who wish to level up to Dragon Warrior's. After the third rank is reached, all rank ups will take the completion of five tasks. Additional Squad Information *'Date Established': June 2, 2009 *'Current Guild Primer Position': 2nd *'Repute': 20 *'Guild Primer Points': 330 *'Turf': Traverse Town Category:Active Squads